


The Start of a Journey

by LemonWicky



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Death to a Minor Character who deserved it, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Hiatus, M/M, Maternal Badassery, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags May Change, Under Constrution, a little violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy has suffered enough. The Massacre, The Trial, Antarctica. Enough suffering to last a lifetime. But since he came back from Antarctica, the X-Men has been treating him more like a criminal than a teammate, and Remy has had it. He's going to leave and never look back.</p><p>But an encounter with Logan before he goes has him going on one last adventure. He's always been a little curious about the 'exotic' side of the bed, and what's the harm in checking it out before he leaves for good? </p><p>A lot, as it turns out. Fortunately (or unfortunately), his savior comes in the form of a gruff and burly feral. Can Logan convince Remy to come back by his side, or does he not only push away a good friend and teammate, but the one who has his heart?</p><p>UNDERGOING A MASSIVE RE-WRITE. SEE INSIDE FOR MORE DETAILS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> So here's something new from me. AO3 exclusive, this was just to sate my desire for Logan/Remy BDSM Post Trail/Antarctica angst. Now it is going to be a thing, apparently.

I am so happy that this story has garnered so much love and support. As such, I feel the intense need to re-write it. It was a sloppily done, spur of the moment story that I had neglected for so long. Don't expect it to come back all at once or quickly. This will be a slow thing, but I promise it will come back better than before.

 

Thank you so much for the support and I hope you will look forward to the improved version. I will still be writing, now that I am free from school, but expect mostly one-shots while I work on this.

 

Thank you guys again, and I hope I haven't disappointed some of you.

 

Have a great summer guys! 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a series. I need to know if you guys like this, so comment! If you guys just kudos this, I'll still be happy, but I need to know what you guys think, otherwise I'll get discouraged with it and not write it. 
> 
> So COMMENT! REVIEW! All that shit.


End file.
